


Random death scene (part 2)

by Aquaplier



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaplier/pseuds/Aquaplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's the villain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a story without much plot.

   "Danny, come on! Stay awake," Arin demanded, tapping his face lightly. Finally, Dan's eyes opened enough for him to see the three of us hovering over him.

   "Hey guys," he whispered, voice hoarse and tired. A brief, sad smirk flashed across his face as he took another painful breath. "We really fucked up, didn't we?" A quiet sob came from me as the waterworks began. He focused suddenly on me, a worried smile replacing his blank stare. A trembling, bloodstained hand reached over weakly to hold mine, squeezing with what strength he could muster.

   "Hey, don't cry princess," Dan tried to comfort me, but if anything, it made my crying worse. "Everything will be alright."

   "That's right," Mark spoke up, "because you're not going anywhere. I just called headquarters and an emergency vehicle will be here ASAP."

   "Too bad they won't make it in time," Ross laughed from the doorway. "He'll probably be dead within the next minute." He cackled nastily, obviously loving every minute of our physical and emotional pain. I heard Arin mumble something under his breath.

   "What?" I asked. An expression of pure hate and anger was on his face, hands balled up into fists and shaking with fury.

   "I'm gonna kill him."

   "Arin," Dan said sadly, trying to reach out to his friend, but was ignored in a fit of rage.

   "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Arin suddenly stood and ran towards Ross, who slammed the door shut, locking us in from the outside.


	2. Nothing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that even the toughest guys could cry?

Arin pounded his fists on the door, kicking and swearing loudly at Ross, who was probably already gone.  
"You motherfucking coward! Come back here bitch, so that I can fucking tear you limb from fucking limb!" I looked down at Dan, who held a sad expression, and then at Mark, who had an annoyed look on his face.   
"I'll get him," I mumbled, sniffling a bit. I approached him carefully, afraid to get hit in the process as his arms flailed.   
"Arin," I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't stop. "Arin. Arin!"  
He beat on the door harder. I grabbed his shirt and pulled violently in a burst of anger as fresh tears ran down my face. "For fuck's sake, Arin! Stop it! You're not helping!" He stopped, out of breath, breathing shakily. "The least we can do is help Mark watch Dan and take care of him until they get here."   
Ain turned to face me, his eyes red and cheeks wet. It caught me off guard, to see one of the toughest guys I knew crying. But I understood.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, wiping his eyes, "I don't... Usually do this." I smiled sadly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder lightly.   
"I know. But what you're doing right now isn't really helping. We should just take care of Dan, and you can beat Ross' face in when we catch him, okay?" That earned a smile and chuckle from him, and I pulled my hand back.   
"Thanks," he said, looking a bit better. There was a sudden cough from Dan, catching our attention and bringing us both over to check on him. "How is he?"  
"He's still losing a lot of blood, and if we don't get him to HQ fast, he's not gonna make it," Mark responded. You could barely tell that he was breathing, and his eyes had closed.


	3. Waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Arin have a little argument...

We all sat there, the heavy atmosphere keeping any of us from standing up- except for Arin. He was pacing from one end of the hallway to the other, waiting for the doctor to come out from the room that Dan had been in for the past hour and tell us what his condition was. We were all equally glad that our HQ had an infirmary- him, Mark, Jack, Kevin, Barry, Brian and I.   
Jack suddenly looked up at him from the spot on the floor he had been staring at to stop Arin with an annoyed look.  
  "Hey, could ya please stop pacin'? The movement's drivin' me nuts!" The older stopped to meet the Irishman's glare.  
  "Well, I'm sorry if I'm worried to death about someone I know the best out of all of us!" Jack rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, mumbling, 'you should be'.  
  "Jack!" Mark warned.   
  “What the hell did you say to me, McLaughlin?” Arin threatened.  
  “I didn't say shit!”   
  “Yeah, you did. Don't lie to me, you motherfucking bastard.”  
  “Hey, hey!” Brian interrupted, silencing the two's argument. “We're all worried about Dan. Now stop fighting and act mature for once. The least we can do for him right now is wait without ripping each other's throats out.” Arin huffed at him, muttering to himself and sitting in the other side of Dan's room door, away from the rest of us. Jack quietly called him a drama queen, earning a hard elbow in the ribs from Mark.


	4. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from a friend

I entered the infirmary room, the smell instantly reminding me of a hospital. I saw Danny laying in his hospital bed, looking like complete shit with a medical dress on. He had IVs in his arms, and the heart monitor beeped steadily as he opened his eyes.  
"Hey, princess," he said sleepily, smiling as I sat in a chair next to him. I returned the favor, reaching out and holding his hand.  
"Hey Danny. How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit," he chuckled. "But I'm getting better."  
"Trust me, you've looked worse. I should know." I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face, and he brought my hand up so that he could kiss the back of it sweetly.   
"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine now, see?" He gestured to himself subtly, then paused as he realized the condition he was in. "Oh. Well, at least I'm not dying... Anymore." I scoffed.  
"Yeah, try telling that to Arin."  
"Oh my god, that's gonna be a nightmare," Dan groaned, chuckling but grunting in pain as he clutched his stomach.   
"Careful," I warned, "you don't want to hurt yourself."  
"Yeah, I guess I should take it easy. What was going on out there earlier? I heard some shouting." I sighed.  
"Arin and Jack were fighting."  
"About...?" I hesitated a bit before explaining.  
"Arin went off on Jack because he had asked him to stop pacing." Danny nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, I figured as much. He gets antsy and a bit bipolar when he gets nervous. Where is he anyways?"   
"He's outside, trying to calm down before he sees you. Brian is basically making him." I laughed.  
"Good," my friend smiled, "I wouldn't want him coming in here with a temper."   
"Yeah. Well, I should probably go so that Arin can see you. Unfortunately, I can't have you all to myself." He laughed, a pained look on his face as he did so.   
"Ouch. Laughing hurts." I winced.   
"Sorry. I should probably go now, though. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay," he responded. Since he was still holding my hand, he kissed the back of it once more, then let go.  
"Make sure they don't kill each other for me, okay princess?"   
"Will do, Mr. Sexbang," I winked, saluting him playfully as I got up from my chair. "Oh, and one more thing..." Dan looked at me with dramatic curiosity.   
"Ye-es?"  
"Try not to swallow Arin whole while you two are making out, will ya?" His face flushed a bit, but he smiled and chuckled lightly.  
"I'll try."


	5. Greatful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin visits his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Egobang for all of you people out there!

Arin stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving the body that laid on the hospital bed. He made sure to close the door quietly- he wasn't sure if Dan was sleeping or not, but he didn't want to wake him up if he was.  
He stepped silently over to the chair next to the bed, sitting down in it but wincing as it creaked loudly. Dan shifted in his sleep, then opened his eyes as a smile crept into his face.  
"Hey beautiful," he greeted Arin. His boyfriend grinned in response, intertwining his fingers with Dan's.   
"Hey, Danny. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, big cat," the oldest chuckled.   
"How are you doing?"   
"Better, now that you're here," Dan responded cheekily, and Arin chuckled.   
"So smooth," he said sarcastically. The other chuckled lightly. There was a small silence as the two looked each other in the eyes.   
"You saved my life," Arin chuckled, a sad smile appearing on his face.   
"Arin-"   
"No, let me finish, Dan." Arin suddenly got serious. "You saved me. Literally. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this position right now, I would. And I would rather die than have to see you like... You were." Dan stayed quiet as Arin looked away, holding on tighter to his hand. "I thought I was going to lose you Danny," he continued, eyes beginning to water. "I-If it weren't for Mark, I would've. I owe that guy a lot."  
"I owe him more than you do," Dan spoke up, reaching over to wipe a tear from Arin's face. "If he saved my life..."   
"I suppose." Arin sighed, sniffling a little and leaning over to rest his head on Dan's chest. Dan smiled, petting his hair a bit.   
"Stay."   
Arin looked up at him in confusion. "What?"  
"Could you stay... With me, please? You could spend the night here, sleep in this bed with me! I'm sure no one would mind." Arin chuckled at Dan's determination.  
"Okay, sure," Arin said jokingly.  
"I mean it, Arin!" Dan looked at him pleadingly. "Stay with me here, tonight. Please?" Of course, the other couldn't resist his good looks and charm, smiling brightly at him and scooting his chair up a bit so that he could get closer to him.  
"I'll stay, Danny." Arin brushed some hair out of the Jew's face, then rested the palm of his hand on his cheek. Dan nuzzled into his touch.  
"Arin?"  
"Mm-hm?"  
"Kiss me." Arin wholeheartedly obeyed, laughing a bit before gently pressing his lips to Dan's. He smelled just like the room, but the way his lips moved in sync against Arin's reminded him of the same old Dan he had always known - stupid, charming, loving Dan. Arin could hear the heart monitor pick up speed, smiling into the kiss.  
"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered against the other's lips. Dan pecked him on the lips once more before responding.  
"I love you, Arin."  
"I love you too, Danny."


End file.
